The Witch that Wanted Destiel
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: A witch puts a spell on Castiel to be in love with Dean. Set in season 10, when Dean has the mark of Cain. Rated T for sexual implications, just implications. Also miner swearing. Warning: Senpai is said a lot because the witch isn't that good of a fanfiction writer (unlike me).
1. Chapter 1

A teen age girl sat at her computer with a supernatural book next to her.

"Dean looked longingly into Castiel's eyes. 'Oh Cass, my passion towards you is great' Cass looked at him. "Dean-senpia, I love you!'" She said as she wrote the words down on her computer. The batteries low sign appeared in the corner of the screen. "No, not yet!" She said as she started flipping through a book. "EждnЪqyЮѠѨrin" she chanted, making electricity zap out of her fingers and land on the computer. Putting the book back, she walks back to her computer, fully charged. "'I love you too, my little Cassidy.' Dean replied. Their lips interlocked. 'Oh Dean!' Cass muttered threw a mouth full of him. 'No more words.' Dean replies. They take their smooching to Sam's bedroom. The kinkiness has only just begun"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, look at this." Sam told his brother. Dean just woke up and grabbed a coffee and a beer. He walked over to Sam's computer.

"What is it?"

"Five people from Yander High School have mysteriously vanished this last month. Before they vanished, they all became obsessed with the same Animes and other TV shows."

"And it's only thirty minutes from here. Sounds like a case, I'll go get Cass."

Sam jumped up. "I'll get Cass; you can find directions to Silvia town."

Dean watched as Sam walked to get Cass. After Sam left, Dean lifted up his sleeve and looked at the mark of Cain.

"Hey Cass, we're going on a hunting trip. You should come with us."

"You want me to keep an eye on Dean." Cass said.

"He's been getting worse"

Cass followed Sam out to the Impala

"Let's go find our Anime killer." Dean said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"I'm Detective Bob and this is my partner Detective Marley, we're looking into the missing kids that use to go to this high school, Can we have their names and addresses?"

"Yes, detectives. Let me just print it out for you." The principal said as she started typing

Cass was walking around the high school. The teenage girl from earlier caught his attention by asking "Who are you?"

"I am Castiel," Then he remembered that he was 'FBI', "Agent Castiel."

She smiled "It's Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"No it's February 26th. My half brothers birthday was two months and one day ago."

The teen age girl smiled even wider. "Cass, come here. I have information on the missing person's case."

"How do you know we're on a missing per-" Cass started to ask, but the girl started kissing him. As she did this, his pupils dilated.

She pulled from his lips, as he stood, under a trance. "Hello Castiel. Ever since I read the supernatural books, I knew that I had to find you. My mom was a witch so I knew it was all real. When Mom passed away, I got her books, and her powers. I'm inside your head," the fourteen year old said as she put her hands on Cass's head, "and I can make Destiel real. You love Dean."

"I love Dean." Cass repeated.

"You love Dean more than anything. More than life. Your love for him out ways any pain. Your-"

"Hey Cass, where'd you go?" Sam's voice echoed through the school hall.

" ĦaþiscæşŞ" She chanted and vanished.

Just as she did, Sam turned the corner. "There you are, find anything?"

Castiel looked at Sam, his pupils undilated. "No. Where's Dean?"

"Still with the principle. After we get the list, you two stay here and check this place out more. I'll be checking up with the kids' families," Sam said, "And make sure Dean doesn't hurt anyone."

"Sam, is it just me, or was the principal hot." Dean said as he walked up, handing Sam the paper.

"Just you." Sam replied as he grabbed the paper and left.

"If you hurt my Impala I swear I'll kill you." Dean yelled at his brother. Dean turned to look at Cass, who is smiling at the sight of the oldest Winchester. "What are you smiling about?"

"Dean, you're such a divine piece of beauty." Cass said, smiling wider.

"What?"

Cass's face started turning red, Dean watched confused and concerned. "I love you Dean-Senpai."

Dean brought out an angel blade. "You're not Cass."

Sam walks out to the Impala and pats his pocket. He sighs, "Dean still has the keys." Sam started heading back to Dean and Castiel.

"What have you done with Cass!" Dean askes as he has the angel blade to Castiel's neck.

"I'm still Castiel my Senpia." Cass said smiling. He tried to kiss Dean.

In response to the attempted kiss, Dean sliced the angel blade across his face. The angel winced at the pain for a second as his face glowed from the blade, but smiled and blushed, making more blood come out of his wound. "I love you Dean!" Castiel proclaimed. Dean cut his face again with no change in Cass's reaction.

"What did you do to Castiel!" Dean yelled.

"I'll do anything you want me to do my love! I love you more than life itself!"

This time Dean cut his arm. It got a slightly longer wince, but still followed by a smile and longing gaze into Deans eyes.

"Tell me where the real Cass is or the next cut will be off with your head." Dean threatened with the angel blade at his neck again. Cass smiled.

"Hey Dean, it's hard to unlock a car without its… DEAN!." Sam said, and he ran to Dean and Cass. He pulled the angel blade out of Dean's hand.

"Sam, that's not Cass." Dean said.

"Dean, he could just be possessed. You're still hurting Castiel." Sam yelled at his brother. Cass watched in silence, his blue eyes dreamily staring at dean, still smiling.

Dean looked at Cass then at the floor. "I didn't really think of that."

Sam went to Cass. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

"I'm always wonderful if my Deanykins is near." Cass said.

Sam looked at his brother. "And he's been calling me 'Senpai'."

"What the hell is a Senpai?" Sam asked

"I don't know! He told me he loves me and tried to kiss me!"

Sam looked back at Cass. "Dean is my everything. He's so nice and sweet and beautiful. He's my senpai. Can we have your blessing once I marry him?"

"I'm going to call Crowley. Don't kill Cass!" Sam instructed Dean.

"I won't." Dean said looking the angel.

"Oh Senpai!" Cass yelled as he hugged Dean.

Sam watched Dean try to claw Cass off of him for a second then turned around to talk to the king of hell.

" 'Ellow Moose. Miss me already. You and your ex-demon brother are so needy." The British demon said.

"Crowley, come over here. Cass is acting very weird."

"No. I'm not your bloody slave! Solve your own damn problems for once!" Crowley yelled, hanging up.

"CROWLEY!" Sam yelled but Crowley already hung up. Sam turned to Dean and Cass, Cass was now kissing Dean as well as hugging him, the angel's strength outweighed the human's.

"Please help me," Dean said as Cass fondled his hair

"How? We have no idea what's wrong with him."

Cass licked Dean's face.

"Do anything!" Dean commanded.

"Hey Cass." Sam said

"Destiel for life." Cass responded.

"How about you and Dean go back to the Motel?"

Cass's eyes and smile widened. "I'll put my tie on the door for you, senpai"

"SAM!" Dean yelled as Cass started dragging him away.

"Cass, what about a movie instead?"

Cass stopped smiling. "Senpai wants to go back to the motel. If you have a problem with that, I could always eliminate you."

"Cass, I want to watch a movie, and don't you ever threaten my brother again." Dean said

Cass looked at Dean and smiled again. "Okay senpai. Let's go!" He puts his fingers on Dean's head and they disappear from the school.

"Dean!" Sam yelled into an empty hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Cass and Dean appear in front of a movie theater, Castiel now breathing heavy.

"I thought you couldn't teleport." Dean said. Cass interlocked eyes with Dean.

"I can, just before today, nothing was worth the pain that comes with it."

"Cass, are you okay?"

"I'm always okay when I'm with you Deanykins." Cass said and started dragging Dean towards the movie theater entrance, but fell to his knees after a couple of steps.

"Cass?"

"Apparently flying takes more than I thought. I'm sorry Senpai."

"It's fine Cass."

"No Senpai, I have let you down. For I bring shame to all."

Dean looked at the brainwashed angel as his phone rang, Sam's calling.

"Dean, where'd you two go?"

"Cass teleported us to the movies, but it hurt him way worse than the angel blade. I think he's willing to die just so I could be happy for a second."

"Okay… You two stay there, I'll came by and pick you up."

"You still don't have the keys."

"I'll get a rental Dean." Sam said, sounding annoyed

"Okay Mr. Snappy. It's not like an angel is in dire love with you, you're outside in the middle of nowhere, and you have a mark on you that turns you into a demon!"

While Sam and Dean talked other the phone, Castiel stood up with trouble. "I'm so sorry Senpai." He said as he hugged Dean.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Dean." Sam said

"Just come to Kanasa City Movie Club, I have an angel to babysit." Dean said as he hung up.

"Senpai…" Cass mumbled as his eyes closed. Suddenly all of Cass's weight was on Dean.

"What the hell Cass!" Dean said as he pushed Cass forward. The angel was unconscious. "Great," Dean mumbled sarcastically.

Sam pulled up in a rental car.

"Cass's teleportation knocked him out," Dean said. It was starting to get dark.

"Let's go to the motel, we'll pick your car up in the morning."

"Fine help me with the 'angel of the Lord'"

"So kinky. This is working way better than I would think. They're so in love!" The teenage witch said.

"Elaine, stop talking about your weird fan fictions." Her friend said.

Elaine glared at her friend. "I want to watch Attack on Titan, but Doctor Who is also airing. Maybe you can help me."

"No, I'm sorry! Please Don't!"

"I can't choose between Attack on Titan and Doctor Who. Thanks for helping me Julia."

"NO!" Julia yelled as Elaine kissed her. Julia's pupils dilated.

"Hello Julia. Ever since we became friends, I knew that this would happen. My mom was a witch so I knew how to do it. When Mom passed away, I got her books, and her powers. I'm inside your head," Elaine said as she put her hands on Julia's head. "You will watch all the episodes of Attack on Titan, in Japanese with English subtitles. After you finish, you will run away to Tucson, Arizona and commit suicide. Now go."

Julia walked out of Elaine's room, still in a trance. Her commands were about to be met.

Sam, Dean and Cass were in their hotel room. Cass was still unconscious, and Dean was asleep. Sam was on his computer, even though it was midnight. 'All about Cain' was in the 'search the web' search bar.

Castiel's eyes opened, and darted state to Dean. "He's so adorable when he sleeps."

Sam looked at Cass, "Hi Cass."

Cass started caressing Dean's face. "Dean makes me very happy."

"Dean makes me very happy too." Sam said as he turned back to his computer. Cass slid an angel blade into his hand. "And that's why we have to find a way to remove the mark of Cain," Sam continued.

Cass put the angel blade back and lifted Dean's sleeve, looking at the mark. "Senpai doesn't like it."

"No, he doesn't."

"I shall find Cain and kill him for hurting my Senpai."

"Cass, we already killed Cain."

Cass started caressing Dean's face again, in silence.

"Hey Cass, do you know what's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Ever since she opened my head, I just knew Dean was the best thing ever."

"Who opened your head?"

Elaine sat up in her bed, her eyes in the back of her head. "You idiot! Do not tell Sammy about me, or Dean will disappear!"

"Cass, who opened your head?" Sam asked again, standing in front of him. Cass put his hands on Sam's head. "No, Cass." Sam said right before Cass made him fall asleep.

"You woke me up you idiot. Just watch Dean sleep and don't tell anyone about me. Got it?" Elaine said.

"Yes." Cass replied to the voice in his mind.

Elaine's eyes rolled back to normal. "Ooo, Julia made it to the new theme song. Sweet." She started watching Attack on Titan through the eyes of her friend.

"Good morning Senpai." Cass said staring into Dean's just opened eyes with a smile. He still had the scars from when Dean was interrogating him with an angel blade.

"Mornin' Cass." Dean said, unenthused.

"What would you like to do today Deanykins?"

"Fix you for a start." Dean said, getting out of bed.

"I can fix any aspect about myself for you Senpai, except my undying love."

Dean poured himself some coffee, "If you remember this when we fix you, we'll never look at each other the same again."

"I'll look at you anyway you want," Cass said, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Okay Cass." Dean said, drinking his coffee.

"Hey Dean, I made a poem for you while you were sleeping."

Dean looked at Cass. Blushing again, Cass looked at the floor. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, if it makes you feel better."

Cass grabbed a stack of papers stapled together. "Oh Dean, you're so much more beautiful than the color green, I love you from your head to your toes and everything in between, I even love your weirdly colored spleen. Our life together is like a love submarine, I feel like a fish, and you're the aquamarine. My metaphorical heart jumps every time I see you, like it's on a trampoline. Dean, you are my everything. My love for you is as strong as an angel wolverine. You are my king and my queen. Loving you is my only routine. Every look into your eyes is the equivalent of a shot with a love vaccine. If I'm a package, you're the polypropylene. You're more addictive than nicotine, and when I'm with you, I feel Fourteen. I love you Dean. The End."

"Wow Cass, that was beautiful. Really touched me. Especially the part about polypropylene." Dean said, Castiel was unable to tell that it was sarcasm.

"Oh Dean, I knew you would love it! I'm sorry I didn't write it sooner Senpai." Cass said, hugging Dean.

"I don't know how I lived all these years without… that." Dean said. Cass hugged tighter.

Sam opened his eyes. "Morning Sam." Dean said, him and Cass were sitting on the bed, holding hands. Cass had his head on Dean's shoulder, staring dreamingly into Dean's face. "You missed a truly beautiful poem, Sammy. It brought tears to my eyes."

"It didn't make him cry, but Senpai did love my poem."

"Can you look up senpai already?"

"Umm, sure." Sam said, getting out of bed. He typed it into Search the Web 'Senpai'. "Japanese term. It means upperclassman."

"What about 'Destiel'?" Dean asked.

"Destiel means that I love you." Cass said.

"It- it actually does. Destiel, the ship name for Dean and Castiel from the book series 'Supernatural'. There are multiple fanfictions about you two, some of them involve you calling each other senpai. I think we're dealing with a sixteen year old girl who reads about our life's, then writes fanfiction."

"Like those girls who put on the musical, just fourteen."

"Ya, wait. Why'd you say fourteen?" Sam asked

"It was part of his poem." Dean said, pointing at the angel who was still holding his hand, but now was messing with his hair as well.

"Cass started acting weird at the high school, right?" Sam asked

"Ya, so?"

"Last night he said ever since she got in his head. Maybe at the high school one of the freshmen put a spell on him while we were talking to the principal."

"No, That- that's wrong. You're wrong Sam." Cass said, he stopped caressing Dean's hair and staring into his face. Cass sounded scared.

"Cass, are you okay?" Dean asked

"Yes Senpai, I'm fine. Yander High School has nothing to do with this, please don't investigate there."

"Cass, what's wrong?" Sam asked

"Nothing. How about we all go back to the Men of Letters house and watch Star Wars, or Black Butler. Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings, anything but interrogate that school."

"Okay, the girl is a huge nerd, and goes to that school. We should go." Sam said, grabbing his coat. Castiel put an angel blade to Sam's throat.

"I can't let you do that Sam." Cass said.

"Cass! What the hell are you doing!" Dean yelled as he went to take the blade from him, but Cass stopped Dean.

"I'm sorry Senpai," Cass said

"No you're not." Dean replied and pulled a second angel blade out of his pocket.

"Dean, don't." Sam yelled

"I don't care if your possessed, you NEVER" Dean said as he pushed Cass to the floor, "hurt my bother". Dean readied the blade in his hand to stab Cass.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Dean's arm.

"Sam, He's trying to kill you!" Dean yells and looks back at Cass, but he was gone."Danm! Where'd that son of a bitch go!"

"Dean, he teleported away. You know he can't do that. His love struck brain must have thought the only way to make you happy is to hurt himself. He could be anywhere!" Sam argued at his brother.

Dean and Sam glare at each other. "Let's just go kill this fancition writing demon."

"I'll kill you for making Senpai mad." Cass said, standing in front of Elaine. Some kids who saw a man just appear out of nowhere started running and screaming, others took picures.

"Castiel, you don't want to do that, or I'll kill Dean!"

"You can't kill Dean if I kill you first." Cass put an angel blade to Elaine's neck. More kids ran, but a couple started taking more pictures.

"If you kill me you'll die too!" Elaine said.

"You know I don't care. Anything to help Dean."

"Wait! Maybe I could help you with Dean."

"How?" Cass asked, lowering his blade slightly.

"I've read all the Supernatural books ten times. I known Dean before you did, I have three years more knowledge, and magic."

Cass lowered his blade. "What do I do?"

"Fly us to a pie stand in Edinburg, Scotland. They make the best pie in the world, and Dean loves pie."

Cass stares at Elaine questionably, then puts his fingers on her head. They appear in Scotland in front of a pie stand, Cass falls to his knees, breathing heavy.

"No, Cass, you can't do that now! Senpai Dean takes away all the pain. Think about Senpai." Elaine says as she puts her hands on Castiel's head, sending him pictures of Dean. Cass smiles at the thought of the Winchester. "When we return, we'll give Dean the pie, making him love you again, and making them both stop hunting me. Alright Castiel?"

"Yes, anything for Senpai."

"Oi, I've been drinking beer for too long. Random American appearing wanting pie and talking about Senpais. $%^&$#!&%$ !% me."

"Hi, I need some apple pies for someone. We've paid in advance."

"iey, whatever." He said, plopping three pies in front of them.

"Thank you. Come on Cass, back to Senpai and his brother." Elaine said as she noticed he looked close to fainting again. "Great," She mumbles as she puts her hands on Cass's head again. She sighed, "Senpai Dean takes away all the pain. Think about Senpai."

Dean and Sam glare at each other. "Let's just go kill this fancition writing demon."

"We should find Cass first. He could be anywhere Dean."

"Then call him."

"Fine," Sam says as he dials Cass. Dean's pocket starts vibration.

Lifting the phone, Dean says "He left his phone with me, can we kill the bitch yet?"

"Dean, we might not have to kill anyone. You and the mark stay here."

"Is all you care about the mark? Is that all I am to you now?"

"No Dean, It's just…"

"It's just what, Sam?"

"We need that mark gone."

"You think I don't know that?"

Sam and Dean stood in silence.

"Ya, you're right. We should kill the fanfiction demon." Sam said

"Good, let's go." Dean said

There was a thud behind them, Sam and Dean turned to see Cass on his knees cradling pie boxes next to a teenage girl.

"Senpai, I brought pie!" Cass said out of breath.

"Please don't kill me." Elaine said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked

"Cass, Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Elaine took the pies out of Cass's arms. "You might want to catch him."

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked as he caught Cass.

"We flew to Scotland to get Dean pie. He'll be unconscious for a while."

"Who are you and why are you getting me pie with Cass?" Dean asked

"Because," Elaine said opening the pie tin and handing Dean a piece, "he wanted to kill me for making you mad."

"You're the fanfiction demon," Sam said grabbing the angel blade off the floor.

"Observant little moose, aren't cha." Elaine said putting the pie tins on the table

"Oh my God. This is the best pie I ever ate in my life!" Dean said. He grabbed the first pie tin.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"A witch, quite powerful for my age. Also president of the Superwholock Fanclub."

"Superwholock?" Dean asked threw a mouth full of pie.

"Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock crossover. It's really great. I imagined you guys had British accents because of the other two, but whatever. You're still hot without the accents, so that's good"

"Did you make those kids go missing?" Sam asked

"Hell ya. They all bullied me, and I needed to get caught up on my binging."

"Will you bring them back?"

"They would tell on me if I did, so I sort of made them commit suicide."

"What's stopping us from killing you?" Dean asked, grabbing the second pie tin.

"A: You won't get any more of these pies if you do, and B: Mine and Cass's brains are connected. If you kill me, your angel dies too. But, interesting fact, if Cass dies, I only get a minor head ache. Isn't that cool?"

"Okay, what's to stop us from torturing you to take the spell off Cass?" Dean asked

"Dean, she's just a little girl!" Sam said.

"A little girl that's KILLING people Sam!"

Sam looked back at Elaine. "Come with me."

"Umm… ya, no. I don't want to. Dean wants to torture me, and that usually isn't a good way to make me go with you."

"I promise you he won't."

Elaine looks deep into Sam's eyes. "ĦaþiscæşŞ" She said and disappeared

"Look what you did Dean."

"Dude, this pie is freaking amazing." Dean said as he plopped some in Sam's hand. Sam rolled his eyes

"Ramona, Dad, I'm home!"

"You're father is at work, sweetie, and welcome back." Elaine's step-mom said

"K, I'll be in my room, if anyone comes, don't let them in."

"Why?" She asked. Elaine doesn't answer.

"This is the best pie ever." Sam said

"I know right!" Dean replied, "I could live on this forever!"

"There's only one tin left. Should we leave some for Cass?"

"I'm Cass's Senpai, he'll be happy if I eat his share." Dean said and started shoving pie from the final pie tin into his mouth.

"Don't eat my share" Sam said, grabbing more.

Cass slowly opened his eyes, but shot them open once he saw Dean. "SENPAI!" Cass yelled happily as he jumped up and hugged Dean.

"Morning Cass." Dean said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, "And please don't say you're always okay because Dean's there."

"I'm always okay because Dean's here. Dean is more worthful than life. With him, my existence feels magical."

"Poetic." Dean said as he ate more pie. "Thanks for the pie Cass."

"Anything for you Senpai." Cass said, hugging tighter and smiling bigger.

"What's the name of the girl you were hanging with?" Sam asked

Cass ignored him and started petting Dean's face, which Dean noticeably was uncomfortable with.

"What's the name of the girl you were hanging with, Cass?" Dean asked.

"Elaine Silvia Pond. Are you happy my Senpai?"

"Yes, and I would be more happy if I knew her address."

"9450 Platen Court." Cass said as he licked Dean's face. "You taste as good as you smell Senpai." He said lovingly, Cass then put his head on Dean's shoulder and his hand through Dean's hair.

"Let's go before Cass sews you too together." Sam said, grabbing the last pie.

Castiel's eyes lit up at the idea. " _Do not_ sew us together. And steal Sam's pie." Dean commands.

"Okay Senpai." Cass says. He stole the pie from Sam's hand and handed it to Dean. Dean smiled at Sam triumphantly as he took a bite.

"I'll let Cass get shotgun." Sam says a she starts heading to the motel door, the pies all completely finished.

"Thank you Sam, your sacrifice is greatly appreciated." Cass said as he dragged Dean to the car.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean says sarcastically. They pile into the Impala, Cass stares at Dean with love filled eyes the whole drive.

"9450 Platen court" Sam said as they parked in front of said house

"There's a heavy warding on the house. Dean and I can't go in."

" _Dean_ and I?" Dean questioned "Last time I checked, I'm not affected by wardings."

"Dean, Cass obviously loves you, _a lot._ If you go into a place with a murderous witch, where Cass can't protect you, or even see you, he'll probably do something crazy even though we're fine." Sam argued

Dean looked at Cass who was staring at him with bright blue, loving eyes. "Please don't go Senpai."

"I'll stay if you stop calling me Senpai."

Cass smiled. "Of course Dean!" He yelled as he tried to hug him, the car getting in the way.

"If I'm in trouble, I'll call you." Sam says, getting out of the car.

"Tell her to get me more pie." Dean said as Cass petted his face

"I'll try." Sam responds as he knocks on the door.

Elaine's mom opens the door. "Who are you?" She asked

"I'm a counselor from Yander High, and I got assigned to help your daughter, Elaine Pond." Sam lied

Her step mom stared at him.

"May I come in so I talk to her?"

Elaine's step mom let Sam in. "She's in her room." She said.

"Thank you," Sam said as he started to go to Elaine's room. Elaine's step mom stopped him.

"Can you try and make her open up to me? I can tell she just thinks of me as a replacement mom."

"Um, I'll bring it up."

"Thanks." She said, letting Sam go to her Step daughter's room

"Hey Sammy, how's it hanging?" Elaine asked through the closed door of her room.

"Hi Elaine." Sam said, opening the door.

"Was that suppose to be threatening? 'You never told us your name, but I know it. Hahaha'. I know Cass told you my name and address, our brains are connected, moose man."

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Ya, you're here to get me to free my spell from Castiel, but I don't wanna."

"Please. Cass means a lot to us."

Elaine looks at Sam. "I've read every book. I know, but Castiel threatens me the most. Magic doesn't usually work as well on angels. He's warded, so I could do this without him killing me." She said as she raises her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Killing your brother." She said, nonchalantly. She clutched her open hand into a fist.

Inside the car, Dean started having trouble breathing.

"Dean?" Cass asked with concern.

"NO!" Sam yelled as he tried to stop her.

Elaine lifted her other hand and Sam was surrounded by a cage.

"You think a cage can stop me?"

"It's a magic cage you idiot."

"DEAN?" Cass asked, starting to get scared. Dean was coughing harshly and his hands looked like they were trying to take something of his throat. Cass suddenly knew what was going on. "NO!" He yelled, anger replacing fear and concern. His eyes began glowing white and a shadow of his tattered wings appeared behind him. Cass disappeared from the car.

Elaine's hand that was choking dean loosened a bit. "What is he doing?" She asked herself.

Castiel appeared in front of two people.

"What the f-" one started to say, but Cass stuck his hand into the both of them, touching their souls. Cass's eyes grew brighter, then he disappeared. The two people Cass touched the souls of exploded as Castiel reappeared in front of another person, repeating the process.

"No… he can't!" Elaine yelled as she ran to her book shelf, no longer choking Dean. She ripped an old book open and started flipping through it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Because Cass loves Dean, he's is going to kill me!" She said, terrified.

Castiel appeared in front of Elaine's house, glowing. He's touched seven souls and is more powerful as than a regular angel. With a raise of a hand, the warding flaked off Elaine's wall.

"Cass?" Dean questioned as he started to leave the car. He saw his friend glowing in front of him.

"Hold on Senpai. She will be dead soon." He said, then disappeared, reappearing in front of Elaine.

"Ԓԅ฿ᴔӾᵮᵫᵯЮᵯ!" Elaine yelled "I TAKE MY SPELL OFF YOU!"

Castiel extended his broken wings and raised his hand, palm facing the witch.

"Cass, don't! You're better than this!" Sam yelled

Dean broke down the door, Elaine's step mom was behind him. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled at Castiel

Castiel spread his finger out more, and Elaine let out a blood curling scream as she started glowing. Soon, the room turned too white to see anything.

 **A/N: Misha Collins says that Cass is spelled Cass, not Cas.**


End file.
